


"Help! My Internet BFF Is Too Cute!" (Lapis x MagicalGirl!Reader)

by Jewelfox



Series: Magical Gem [YOUR NAME]-chan! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Foxes, Gay Space Rocks, Gem Fusion, Kitsune, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Magical Girls, Nerdiness, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Shinto, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelfox/pseuds/Jewelfox
Summary: "Please, hear me out." Lapis is between you and the fox, but the fox's eyes are fixed on you as she speaks in a near-monotone. "The corrupted Jasper is causing great destruction. Many of the forest's creatures have been forced to abandon their homes. If you do not stop her, the humans of this town will be forced to as well."You notice Lapis shiver, at the mention of this 'Jasper.' "What is she evendoinghere?" she asks. "Did someone let a Sealed Evil out of its Can? Is [Y/N]'s town some kind of Weirdness Magnet?"You and Lapis may have spent way too much time together on MOVIETROPES.---[Lapis x MagicalGirl!Reader] You are a FANFICTION AUTHOR who loves writing, watching, and having nerdy arguments over MAGICAL GIRL stories with your best friend OceanGem. Then one day, an ANCIENT FOX SPIRIT offers you the chance to become a magical girl IRL! Can Lapis, I mean OceanGem, get there in time to save you from accepting? And would it really be such a bad thing ... ?Featuring one TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE, two AWKWARD LESBIANS meeting in person for the first time, and A VERY UPSET CAT!





	1. One Nerd, Two Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains MANY, MANY SPOILERS for Puella Magi Madoka Magica and its sequel.
> 
> It doesn't take place in the same world or actually use any of the concepts or characters, though. If it did, it would be rated M.

You are [YOUR NAME], or [Y/N] for short. You are FEMALE. You WERE NOT assigned this gender at birth. Thanks to supportive parents and the miracles of modern medicine, this was A MINOR INCONVENIENCE. You weren't planning on having kids anyway.

You work at A CRAPPY RETAIL JOB, and use the money to pay for COMMUNITY COLLEGE COURSES. Good thing your parents are letting you live with them! Being a millennial sucks, even in states with free health care.

Your favourite thing in the world is WRITING FANFICTION. You have TWELVE published stories for PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR LUNA, and ONE published story for CAMP PINING HEARTS. You wrote it for someone called OceanGem in a Secret Santa exchange, and became fast friends with her afterwards. Who knew turning 80's French-Canadian stereotypes into magical girls would be so much fun?

Your STAR JEWEL is shining brightly, in its usual place on a chain around your neck.

You are open-minded, but you really prefer GIRLS.

You DO NOT have any transformations.

You DO NOT have a familiar.

You are A VIRGIN.

* * *

Right now you are at your parents' house in the state of NEW ENGLAND, up in your room on the second story. It has windows on two sides, and they both rattle when it gets windy outside, like now. You have a really good view of the Commons, though, surrounded by older colonial-style houses and overlooked by hills covered in trees with red and gold leaves.

You look out the window from your computer desk, and try to imagine a scene more New England-y than this. Nope. It just isn't possible.

Your laptop pings. OceanGem replied to you in chat.

`**OceanGem [17:52:03]:** I'm just saying, Rebellion was underrated. Homura didn't betray anyone, she was saving Madoka from an inescapable fate.`   
`**OceanGem [17:52:25]:** #HomuraDidNothingWrong`

You're glad that you got your friend into magical girl anime, but she has some CONTROVERSIAL VIEWS.

`**[Y/N] [17:53:15]:** Homura had a very evil smile on her face for someone who wasn't betraying anyone ^^;`   
`**OceanGem [17:54:18]:** Where's the betrayal? Her friend was trapped. She saved her. End of story.`

You hear the door creak open slightly, behind you, so you make a spot near your laptop for your brother's cat. He loves sleeping next to the fan.

`**OceanGem [17:55:12]:** Being a fundamental force of the universe has to be like being a chair, or a mirror. You don't have any free will, you just are.`   
`**[Y/N] [17:55:48]:** I suppose if you look at it that wlhjsafd`

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice just asked. You turned to look, and there was a FLUFFY WHITE FOX standing right next to your chair. Not only did you fumble the keyboard when you saw it, you also jumped up on your chair and made the girliest squeak you have ever made in your life.

`**OceanGem [17:56:33]:** Cat-like typing detected.`

Your friend thinks your brother's cat jumped on the keyboard. (He has been known to do this before.) She doesn't realize the truth: That your brothers must have left the back door open, and let a WILD ANIMAL into the house. You eye the fox warily, keeping one hand on your desk to steady your swivel chair, and hope that it doesn't have rabies.

"Excuse me," the fox repeats, still looking up at you. It's very polite for a fox.

"B-buh?" you respond. You appear to be unable to form actual words.

"Good, you can hear me." The fox talks without moving its mouth. You are pretty sure its voice is coming from your Star Jewel. It sounds feminine, but you haven't asked the fox for its pronouns, so maybe you'd better use neutral ones. It? They? It seems rude to use 'it' for someone who can talk, unless they specifically ask for it. 'They' it is.

`**[Y/N] [17:57:58]:** THERE IS A FOX IN HERE AND THEYRE TLAKING TO ME`

You're perched on your chair and hunched over the desk, typing with both hands and using your knees to steady yourself. No way are you letting your feet dangle near this strange creature.

`**OceanGem [17:58:32]:** Did you ask them what they want?`

"Who are you?!" you blurt out, staring down at the fox. "What do you want? Why are you here? What are you going to do to me?!"

The fox answers your questions in sequence. "I am the fox spirit who lives in your Gem. I want nothing more than to sleep inside it, and listen to the rain and snow outside your window. A corrupted Jasper is making its way towards your village, and will cause great harm to the forest and creatures around you. I would like for you to fuse with me, and become a magical girl."

You aren't sure how to process that.

You slump back down into your chair, your feet hitting the wooden floor with a THUMP, and type a reply to your friend.

`**[Y/N] [18:01:03]:** They want me to 'fuse' with them`   
`**OceanGem [18:01:10]:** NO`   
`**OceanGem [18:01:13]:** NO WAY`   
`**OceanGem [18:01:18]:** DON'T DO IT`

The fox swishes their tail, and looks up at you expectantly.

`**[Y/N] [18:01:45]:** They say I'll become a magical girl`   
`**OceanGem [18:02:37]:** THAT'S EVEN WORSE. Don't make any contracts, don't do anything they tell you, don't listen to anything they say.`

The fox remains silent while you talk to your friend. They sure are polite. Assuming they aren't actually an INCUBATOR who wants to trap you in a SOUL GEM and harness your DESPAIR to reverse entropy.

"Uhh ... " You flounder for something to say, while breaking into a sweat. "Your name isn't 'Kyubey,' is it?"

"It is not."

"What _is_ your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Um, what are your pronouns?" You might as well ask.

"Female pronouns are fine." She nods respectfully to you.

`**[Y/N] [18:03:45]:** She says there's a 'Jasper' coming this way`   
`**OceanGem [18:04:02]:** Oh.`   
`**OceanGem [18:04:03]:** My.`   
`**OceanGem [18:04:05]:** STARS.`

Apparently your friend knows what Jaspers are. Besides a kind of rock, and a town in BRITISH ALBERTA.

`**OceanGem [18:04:55]:** Tell me where you are. I'll get you to safety. Just give me a minute to get there.`   
`**[Y/N] [18:05:15]:** Umm, can you actually do that o-o;`   
`**OceanGem [18:05:34]:** Yes! Just tell me where you are!`

You hear crashing somewhere in the distance, carried to you on the wind, like trees falling over and splintering. On the hills past your window, a path carves through the forest, heading your way.

You give your friend your address.

`**OceanGem [18:07:15]:** Okay, I looked it up in Maps. I don't have a phone, so I'm going to be AFK until I get there. Just meet me in that grassy area in front of your house.`

Your friend wants to pick you up in the COMMONS. That's a New England-y word for PARK.

`**OceanGem [18:07:23]:** I'll be five minutes.`   
`**[Y/N] [18:07:44]:** I thought you lived in Delmarva D:`   
` _OceanGem has left the chat (disconnected)_ `

You sit there for a moment, thinking about what your friend said. Perhaps she was taking a FALL FOLIAGE tour, and by sheer coincidence was only a few miles away. Perhaps she has WONDROUS WOMAN's invisible jet, and can fly anywhere in the world in a heartbeat! You think you could forgive her for not mentioning an invisible jet, much more easily than if she'd been visiting New England and hadn't told you so that you could go out for coffee together.

On the other hand ... you glance down at the fox, who hasn't said anything and is still looking up at you with wide, hopeful eyes.

What if your friend is a real, live MAGICAL GIRL? With a Gem that grants her amazing powers, a cute pet that follows her everywhere, and a wacky friend like Lucca from CHRONOLOGY TRIGGER? What if she's doing her TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE right now, and is going to fly here on magical wings and save you with the power of love and justice?!

You try to imagine that, then shake your head. Your friend wouldn't be that kind of magical girl. She'd be the dark and brooding type, like HOMURA AKEMI or FATE TESTAROSSA. She might even be a redeemed villain, who threatened the world with her powers but was befriended by someone like NANOHA.

If she really is like Homura, though ... does that mean she knows something about this fox that you don't? Is she trying to save you from an eternity of despair? To prevent you from becoming a magical girl, so that you don't end up like her?

The thought of being the Madoka to your friend's Homura makes you feel warm inside. You're pretty sure you are blushing.

You hear a SAVAGE ROAR, echoing off of the hills, that shakes the windows and floorboards. A second later your brother's cat thump-thump-thumps up the stairs at lightspeed and runs into your room so he can hide under the covers, only to skid on the floor and run back out when he sees the fox.

Seeing how scared he is fills you with DETERMINATION. You close up your laptop, toss it in your handbag, and swing it over your shoulder, before pocketing your wallet and phone with shaky hands and tiptoeing around the strange fox. The rest of your family is out right now, but you need to get the cat carrier ready so that both of you can escape.


	2. Fox Nerd, Blue Nerd

Getting your brother's cat into the carrier took the rest of the five minutes. It didn't help that the fox followed you everywhere in the house. You finally had to shut the door on her, then pick up the cat and stuff him into the carrier.

You wish you could pet him to reassure him, but he hates being petted. Almost as much as he hates bouncing around in a hard plastic cat carrier as you run out onto the Commons, clutching your Star Jewel in one hand to keep it from bouncing and thwacking you on either side of your neck.

You think back to the time that you got it. Your family was visiting FUSHIMI INARI TAISHA, as part of your tour of JAPAN. It's a really big shrine on a forested mountain, with lots of RED ARCHES and STATUES OF FOXES. They say foxes are Inari's messengers, and that the foxes sometimes bear wish-granting jewels, symbols of Her providence.

(For a moment, you think how interesting it is that gems keep showing up in mythology and literature. Like how the genie of the lamp came out of a gem locked inside it, or how BARD murdered SMAUG by shattering the gem on his underside with a well-placed arrow. Or even the diamond on the back of the one-dollar bill! Maybe there's some connection underlying it all, like THE GUY WITH THE FUNNY HAIR says in his TUBETUBE VIDEOS!)

(Or maybe you're reading too much into things. Like usual.)

Anyway, you were an excited little girl and ran way ahead of your family on the mountain paths. And there, you saw a red fox right outside the treeline, clutching a glowing jewel in its mouth just like the statues!

You stopped as soon as you saw it, because you didn't want to scare the poor fox. But the fox wasn't scared of you. It turned and looked meaningfully up at you, as though its eyes could see into your soul. Then it set the jewel down on the path, and ran back into the forest.

Ever since then, you've worn the jewel on a chain around your neck. You called it your Star Jewel, since you imagined that it was like the HOSHI NO TAMA from legends of magical foxes. Maybe that fox was entrusting you with its soul, you thought! You always took very good care of it.

You spare a glance back at the fluffy white fox, which is still bounding after you but keeping a respectful distance. Then you look down at your Star Jewel. Could it have been a trick, all along? A way to trap you into doing the foxes' bidding? Perhaps you should have known better than to accept a KITSUNE'S GIFT!

Perhaps you are being too hard on eight-year-old [YOUR NAME].

Anyway, there's no one else out here except an oblivious jogger listening to her MP3 player. You stop in the middle of the ~~park~~ Commons, and debate whether to head for the playground equipment (for a better chance at hiding from this 'Jasper') or the jogger (to warn her to get away). The sounds of cracking branches and smashing trees are getting louder, and you don't have much time either way.

You start heading in the direction that makes the most sense to you, when you hear an EXPLOSION high above you. Leaves fly off the trees, crows take flight, and you try to remain standing as the ground shakes. Then you hear a whistling sound, like a fan running at high speed (breaking the sound barrier?!), and it gets louder and louder until a blast of wind knocks you off your feet.

You tumble into the side of a tree, along with the cat carrier. Your brother's cat is having a VERY BAD DAY. You can't see where the fox went.

You stand up and brush flakes of bark off your skirt, wincing at your sore arms, then look around you and gasp.

Standing not thirty feet away from you is AN ANGEL, with blue skin and wings made of light. Or water? With the sun shining directly on her, and the way the light diffracts through the splashes that flow in midair, it's hard to tell.

She's facing the other direction, and you can see her smooth out her darker-blue hair with both hands, as her wings flow into a TEARDROP-SHAPED GEM on her back. You've just managed to pick up the cat carrier, your gaze not leaving her for a second, when she turns around and your eyes meet.

"Um ... [YOUR NAME]?" Her arms are down by her side now but her fists are clenched tightly, betraying her nervousness.

You nod, and run over to her. Well, more like stumble after your centre of balance got thrown off.

She has to look away as you get closer to her, and it looks like her cheeks have turned dark blue as well. Turns out she's a little bit shorter than you, and she's wearing a KNEE-LENGTH BLUE SKIRT and an ADORABLE BLUE HALTER TOP which shows off a small slice of midriff. No socks, shoes, or arm coverings, but if she's cold she's not showing it.

(Come to think of it, her body and clothes are entirely shades of blue. Was the fox all in shades of white? You look around, but can't see her.)

"OceanGem?" you ask her.

"Call me Lapis." She looks up at you, and forces a smile. "Lapis Lazuli."

Come to think of it, the cabochon on her back looked SUSPICIOUSLY SIMILAR to a huge chunk of lapis.

She looks down at the carrier. "Is that your brother's cat?"

You nod.

"Who's that?" She points at YOU, and for a moment it looks like she means your chest, but you clutch at it and grab your Star Jewel.

"Huh?" You aren't sure what to say. "Um ... "

"I am the spirit who resides in that Gem." The voice is coming from your Star Jewel, but you follow Lapis' gaze behind you and see the fox coming out from behind the tree you smacked into. You can't tell if she's ALL shades of white, but she looks pretty close.

"Oh _stars._ That's the fox you were talking about, isn't it?" Lapis takes a step back, eyeing her as though she could pounce her at any moment. "Get behind me, [Y/N]. Don't let her near you."

You do as she says, hurrying as fast as you can with sore arms and a VERY SAD CAT in a box.

"Please, hear me out." Lapis is between you and the fox, but the fox's eyes are fixed on you as she speaks in a near-monotone. "The corrupted Jasper is causing great destruction. Many of the forest's creatures have been forced to abandon their homes. If you do not stop her, the humans of this town will be forced to as well."

You notice Lapis shiver, at the mention of this 'Jasper.' "What is she even _doing_ here?" she asks. "Did someone let a Sealed Evil out of its Can? Is [Y/N]'s town some kind of Weirdness Magnet?"

You and Lapis may have spent way too much time together on MOVIETROPES.

"I don't know," the fox says. "I don't know. I don't know." Apparently she answers every question you ask her.

"Then what are you planning to _do!?"_ Lapis asks, throwing her arms out. "Can you even fuse with a human? And what's this about being a magical girl?!" For someone who told you not to listen to anything the fox said, your friend sure is asking her a lot of questions.

"Grant [Y/N] the power to defeat her," the fox says, simply. "I cannot fuse with an ordinary human, but years of direct skin contact have let me imbue [Y/N] with a Gem's magic circuits. By fusing with her while she's wearing my Gem, I intend to ignite those circuits, awakening her potential and transforming her into a magical being. Or 'magical girl,' if you will."

Lapis clenches her fists even tighter. "Fuse with me instead!" she blurts out. "Don't make [Y/N] go through that!"

"Um, is 'fusing' especially traumatic?" you ask.

"Yes!" Lapis shouts, turning to face you with fear in her eyes.

"No," the fox says, at the same time.

Lapis glares at her.

"You and I will merge into one being," the fox explains. "A being which is able to defeat any corrupted Gem. It will not hurt, and I will not exert undue influence over you. You will be able to go back to being yourself afterwards."

"You don't know that!" Lapis practically screams at you. "Don't let her into your head!"

"With all due respect," the fox points out, "I have been right next to her head for most of her life. There is little there that could surprise me."

You blush.

Just then an ENORMOUS MONSTER, the size and shape of a GRIZZLY BEAR, tears a chunk out of some house's garage across the street from the Commons. Her back is covered in thick white fur, and her body and limbs have teal skin with circular pink spots. She doesn't have eyes that you can see, but when she throws back her head and roars you can see a Gem that matches her skin colours embedded in her chest.

Sort of like the TEARDROP-SHAPED GEMSTONE in Lapis' back.

Lapis stares at the CORRUPTED JASPER for a moment, then turns around and grabs your arm. Her grip is much firmer than you'd expected for someone so small and thin. "Come on," she says, her eyes pleading with you. "We're leaving now."

"Please don't abandon this village," the fox says, her voice still a monotone.

None of this makes any sense. You can tell Lapis has MAJOR ISSUES with the stuff this fox is saying, and is trying to protect you from her. At the same time, though, you don't think that she's trying to trick you. The fox seems genuinely concerned for your home and the people around you.

You take a deep breath, and address the fox. "How do I fuse with you?" you ask.

Lapis lets go of your hand and jumps back, like it shocked her. Or like she's afraid she'll get pulled in too.

The fox walks right up to you, and looks into your eyes. "Traditionally, the _miko mai_ dance is performed. However, there is no time to teach you. I suggest focusing on your Gem, and loudly declaring your intent to use it."

"To use it?" you ask, one hand going up to clutch at your Star Jewel. "You mean like, 'Raising Heart set up!' or something?"

The fox nods. "Whatever is meaningful for you."

You look over at Lapis, who is still staring at the fox in terror. "Take him somewhere safe," you tell her, and hand her the cat carrier.

Lapis clutches its handle, and gives you an uncertain look.

"I'll be right back," you tell her, and try to control your shaking. Just then, the corrupted Jasper looks directly at you, and while you can't see her eyes you know she means BUSINESS.

Lapis takes a few steps back.

Still holding onto your Star Jewel (or is it the fox's Star Jewel?), you stare at the Jasper as she charges towards you. "Uh ... uh ... "

"Please hurry," the fox urges you.

Lapis spreads her wings and takes off reluctantly, looking over her shoulder at you.

"Uh, something something love and justice ... " you mumble.

You can feel the ground shake.

You take a deep breath, and focus all of your fear and DETERMINATION on the Gem in your hand as you face off with the Jasper. "No monsters will threaten this town! In the name of love and _cuteness,_ I will defeat you!"

The world is replaced with a flash of white.


	3. ~ * ~ LOVE and CUTENESS ~ * ~

What does your TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE look like from outside, you wonder? Are you inside an opaque sphere, changing only to burst out of your cocoon? Or can everyone see your SEMI-NUDE SILHOUETTE, as it sprouts FOX EARS and a TAIL?

As it grows TALLER, and a bit BUSTIER?

As CLOTHES flash into being on top of it?

You hope they're cool clothes. If you had a THEME SONG, it would totally be playing right now.

The ears on top of your head twitch, as the world comes back into being around you. Then the corrupted Jasper knocks you out of the way with THE SIDE OF HER HEAD, and you're sent flying at that one tree AGAIN.

There's a loud CRACK, as you smack into it and fall off. Then the tree starts to creak and topple, and you realize that wasn't your spine that just snapped in two. Actually, you're more STARTLED than hurt. You're not even sore anymore from the last time this happened.

"[Y/N]!" Lapis calls out to you from above. "Are you okay?!"

You hop to your feet and brush yourself off, then pause as you look down at yourself. You're wearing some kind of two-piece SHRINE MAIDEN OUTFIT in white and red, pairing thick flowy skirt-like trousers with a halter top sort of like Lapis', along with wide detached sleeves. Your tail twitches at the edge of your vision, and you follow it from side to side, mesmerized.

"LOOK OUT!"

This time you jump straight up, and the corrupted Jasper runs by twenty feet below you. You give Lapis a startled look, as you come up to eye level with her, before coming down in a crouch and staring at the confused monster.

Your Star Jewel feels UNEXPECTEDLY HEAVY. _Summon your weapon,_ the fox whispers in your head. You take hold of the Gem, and pull out a glowing white rod that resolves into a spear with a long, curved blade; a NAGINATA, if you recall correctly. A traditional weapon for women to wield.

You hold onto it one-handed, and give it an experimental twirl. It feels as much a part of you as your arms, legs, and CUTE FLUFFY TAIL. Light as a feather, and easy to move how you want it to.

You realize you're also a lot CALMER than you thought you'd be. Is that because you're 'fused' with the fox? You have to take a mental inventory, because it feels like there's hardly any difference. You just feel less DESPERATE and DETERMINED, and more RELAXED and CONFIDENT.

You smile as the monster turns back around, rears up on its hind legs and pounds its chest. You know what to do this time, and you aren't afraid to do it. You step in front of the fallen tree, your tail swishing lazily, then plant your spear on the ground and WHISTLE like you're calling a dog.

"A-are you in there, [Y/N]?" Lapis sounds scared.

You look up at your friend and nod reassuringly.

She points at the charging monster, as your ears swivel to track it. "Watch o-"

You DISAPPEAR in a PUFF OF LEAVES, as the Jasper crashes through where it looked like you were standing and tumbles end-over-end clutching the fallen tree. You reappear in your true location, just behind her, and swat her with the flat end of your spear, sending her and the tree flying to the opposite side of the Commons.

Fortunately, the jogger has long since BOOKED IT.

Bracing yourself in a runner's crouch and holding your spear to one side, you cross the distance in three striding leaps. The last jump sends you up in the air, only to come down spear-first and DRIVE YOUR NAGINATA into the JASPER'S FLESH.

It feels like popping a balloon. One moment there's a bit of resistance, the next there's a huge cloud of smoke and you're standing alone on the battlefield. After that you feel a bit shaky, and put one hand to your forehead to steady yourself.

 _Don't worry,_ the fox's voice whispers. _I'll take care of it from here._

There is a flash of white again, and then you shrink a few inches (and cup sizes) as the fox jumps out of you. She noses the Gem that was embedded in the Jasper's chest, and a transparent red BUBBLE appears around it. The fox then reaches one paw up to pat the top of the bubble, and it VANISHES.

You hear Lapis touch down behind you and say something to you, but it sounds far away. She repeats herself as you sink to your knees, and again as you fall to the cold autumn grass. Her hand shakes your shoulder as you lose consciousness.

* * *

"BLAGH-whuh?!"

You spit EXTREMELY HOT COFFEE all over Lapis' face and the table. The other patrons and the barista all give you questioning looks, from their tables and behind the bar. Lapis is still holding the mug up in front of your face, and looks DEEPLY UNAMUSED.

"S-sorry!" You flail your arms reaching for the napkin dispenser, then knock it over before giving a handful to Lapis. She takes it all at once, and dries off her face before setting them down.

"What's going on? Where am I?" you ask, even though you recognize the place. It's not your FAVOURITE coffee shop, but it's the one that's closest to your house.

"You tell me." Lapis sets the mug down on the table. She's eyeing you warily, like she's afraid that you'll bite her or something. The FOX is nowhere in sight.

"No, I mean, I remember what happened ... " You put your hands to your forehead, and try to collect your thoughts. "But why are we-"

"Coffee wakes people up. Right?"

"Uh ... " You aren't sure what to say to that. It doesn't help that your lips and the tip of your tongue are numb from being burned. "Um, please don't take this the wrong way, Lapis, but ... what _are_ you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Her expression is just as deadpan as when she woke you up.

"I ... " Your voice trails off. You look down at yourself. You remember feeling and being different. Inside, and out. You've never experienced anything like it.

"I don't know," you finish, looking down at the table.

"Are you a Crystal Gem?" Lapis sounds IMPATIENT.

"A what?" you ask.

The fox in your Star Jewel speaks up, quietly enough that people across the aisle don't turn and notice her. "I have a message for the Crystal Gems. Are you a Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli?"

"No!" She screws up her face in disgust.

"Alright, then. If you find any, please let them know that I have a message for them from _Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami."_ The gem-fox goes silent.

" ... what?!" Lapis is clenching her hands into fists again. You're pretty sure that means she's more NERVOUS than she's letting on.

"Please tell me what's going on," you beg Lapis.

She begins to SHAKE, as her hands clench even harder. Then she stops, and lets out a sigh. "Fine.

"First, that thing is a Gem." She points at your STAR JEWEL. "It's a magical being with a body made of light." You guess she means the fox, by that.

"A-are you a Gem, Lapis?" You look up at her, startled.

She folds her arms and side-eyes the wall, sounding embarrassed to be asked this question. Whether for you or herself, you aren't sure. "Yes."

Your mind is going to all of the MAGICAL GIRL STORIES you watched. "Does it give you powers?" you ask her.

"I _am_ the Gem. And I can, uh, move bodies of water. I guess." She blushes a little. "But I have that ability because it's my purpose. What's _your_ purpose?" she asks your Star Jewel.

"To accompany a traveller to the east coast of North America, so that I may deliver a message to the Crystal Gems." Wait. Does she mean ANY traveller? Like, you were just picked because you were going that way, and not because you're PURE OF HEART?!

Your face falls. Lapis doesn't seem to notice. "No, no," she tells your Star Jewel. "I mean, why were you made? When you crawled your way out of the Kindergarten, what did you _know_ that you just have to do?"

"I don't know. That question does not apply to me." You assume that she's answering questions in order again.

"DOES NOT APPLY MY-" Lapis barely restrains herself. She is leaning forward over the table, and it looks like she is about to throttle your Star Jewel. Which means, of course, that it looks like she's about to throttle YOU.

You hastily unhook the chain from your neck, and set the Gem down on the table. "M-maybe you two should settle this on your own ... "

Lapis seems to realize what she was doing, and sighs again as she sits back down. "I guess you really don't know what's going on," she says, looking up at you guiltily.

"I thought I had an idea, but now I'm not sure anymore." You look glumly down at your Star Jewel. Your dream of being a CHOSEN, PURE OF HEART MAGICAL GIRL, dashed to pieces in front of you!

"Uh." Lapis shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Do you want to just start over with this, [Y/N]? Because this is our first IRL meeting, and I wanted to give you a better impression of me."

"Okay, but I feel kind of woozy and out of it ... "

Lapis picks up the COFFEE MUG and sets it back down in front of you.

"Oh. Right."

You add cream and sugar to taste, then sip at it gingerly over the next minute or so while Lapis fidgets. "Um ... " you begin.

"Yes?" She looks up at you, startled.

"Thank you so much for coming to rescue me, Lapis." You press your hands together in gratitude. "I didn't know you could do that, and I'm honoured you'd do so for me."

She blushes, and looks down at the table again. "No problem."

"I didn't know my Star Jewel could talk, and I promise I'll let you know if she asks to fuse with me again. Okay?"

Lapis folds her arms, in a way that looks like she's HUGGING HERSELF TO KEEP FROM SHAKING. "Okay."

"Can we still be friends?" you ask her, and hold your hand out.

Lapis looks up at you and your proffered hand, then nods without taking it, and smiles just a little. "Sure."

After a few more awkward minutes of APOLOGIZING and TRYING TO SMOOTH THINGS OVER, you and Lapis start debating whether your magical girl transformation was more MADOKA-STYLE or LUNA-STYLE, and whether or not either of you could beat SAILOR MARS in a fight. The two of you finally decide that the optimal outcome would be for NANOHA TAKAMACHI to fly in and kick everyone's butts, because when you're fighting Nanoha DEFEAT EQUALS FRIENDSHIP.

"I kinda know someone like that." Lapis grins. "He's so kind, it's impossible to get mad at him."

"Did he help you see yourself as a person, and get you to stop using your powers for evil?" There are STARS in your eyes as you imagine the fanfic.

"Um." Lapis blushes DARK BLUE, and looks away. "Kind of."

You remember she doesn't like to talk about her TROUBLED PAST. It occurs to you that that question may have been inappropriate.

* * *

Lapis doesn't seem to mind, though, and since she dropped your brother's cat off at the house already (you'd left the front door unlocked) you spend another couple of hours talking to her before it's time for her to leave. Apparently HER ROOMMATE will worry about her. You wonder if she's a Gem too. You get Lapis to promise that she'll come back soon, either way.

Dinner with the family's a little awkward, once they get back from their concert. But you reassure them that you're fine, your friend is fine, and everything is just fine. You leave out the part about BECOMING A MAGICAL GIRL, because you aren't sure how you feel about that right now. Fortunately, your brothers spend so much time teasing you about your "date" that no one asks you about that.

That night, as you take off your Star Jewel again and set it on your nightstand, the fox inside it appears at the foot of your bed and looks up at you expectantly. Thinking that she's your brother's cat, you pat the bed next to your legs. After a moment, she hops up there with you, and you fight the urge to jump out and scream.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she says.

"Th-that's good! I knew that," you say, unconvincingly. Holding the sheets up to your chin.

"I don't think I made a good first impression, either." She still sounds monotone, but somehow you pick up on her disappointment.

"Kind of ... "

"For what it's worth, I was not involved in the decision to gift me to you, and I do not know what criteria were used. But I have greatly appreciated our time together, [Y/N]. Please remember that I've watched you grow up, and have grown up together with you."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were there before now?" you ask, peeking out of the blankets a little.

"Because I was afraid I would scare you. I did not want to lose you. You are my family, and I love you, [Y/N]." And somehow, maybe because of your connection to the Star Jewel, you can tell that she means it.

"O-okay ... " You relax just a little, and wonder how it must have felt to go so long without telling you that.

"Lapis loves you too."

You blink. "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED if anyone actually wants to read more of this. ^^;


End file.
